Bratz Meet Titans
by shadowsunknown
Summary: The teen titans are in for a big surprise when the Bratz get pulled into jump city that's already ready for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Big Fright From a Lost Girl**

The sun watched over Stylesville and Cloe had just finished writing her paper for English class. She left her desk and walked over to Jade's computer. "Hey Kool Kat. whatcha watching?"

Jade moved her mouse over to the Red X button on the computer screen and clicked. "Oh... Nothing."

The black haired girl looked at Cloe and smiled. Cloe cocked her head in confusion. "But, it looked familiar. Jade-"

Jade stood up out of her chair and walked over to Yasmin. "Hey Yasmin, do you have any new scoops for the magazine?"

Yasmin shook her head. "I finished my idea, haven't you been watching our magazine sample?"

Jade looked down, her eyes wide. "Uh... no..."

Cloe looked at Jade, wondering why she hasn't been doing that. "You haven't been doing a lot lately! You can't just skip work and-"

Sasha walked through the loft's doors. The beads running across her hair. "Hey guys I just got an idea!"

Cloe ran over and everyone shouted in excitement, "_What_?"

"How about we do something on," her hand raised up over her head and it went to the left with her words. "'The reason why none of us aren't getting _any_ work done...'"

She bowed her head in sadness. All the girls gave Sasha a face, that looked like they wanted to drill a hole, in her forehead. "_Sasha_?"

"_What_? We already did our last magazine and _nothing's_ been happening. No one having weird dreams, nobody needing help... Our magazine is getting _boring_ to some people..."

Cloe looked at her friends with a drooping face. "Oh no, what are we going to _do_! Stylesville is starting to hate our _magazine_! Nothings been _happening_? WE GOT CANCELED!"

Cloe started breathing heavily, she was having another one of her freak-outs. Then, All the girls looked at her like she was crazy, as she desperately dropped on the red lip sofa. Tears spreading from her eyes. They all walked over, hoping they could find a way to calm her down, once again.

* * *

At the titans tower, Beast Boy walked to Cyborgs room to play a little prank. The green dude rubbed his hand together. "This is going to be so... cool."

He started to walk into Cyborg's bedroom. Until, a ghostly scream was heard from Ravens dorm-room. He looked towards her rooms direction, and ran out of cyborg's room, leaving the door open a crack. When he got to Ravens metal door he started knocking on it vigorously. No one answered. "Uh... Raven..!"

No reply. "RAVEN!"

No sounds came from inside the room. Just silence. The changeling was left, filled with fright and started to run down the hall. He ran through two doors that lead to the tower's main room. "

Guys!" He skidded to a stop. "Raven screamed like 'Ahh' and then I was like 'what the heck'. I ran over to her room, called for her. No reply. So I'm like 'oh i know I'll knock again."

He raised an eyebrow, putting on a show, of entertainment as if he were really playing it out.

"Tried again. NO REPLY!" He looked at all the staring faces. "...At all..."

He smiled nervously in front of the two doors and Starfire stood up from the couch. She was curious about where her friend went, as well. "Friend Beast Boy is right... I have also not seen the presence of Raven today."

Beast Boy's nervous face went away and regained it's average look.

"Hmm..." Robin wondered. "I wonder where.."

Cyborg walked over to the three Titans. "Maybe she meditated inside her magic mirror B!"

Beast Boy stared at the floor, as Robin spoke. "That is true Beast Boy. She has been a little... evil... lately."

The others nodded in agreement and they all got back to their everyday lives. Beast Boy watched as everyone left him, alone. He was still pondering the fact that Raven wasn't in her room.

Except, Raven's mirror in her room was cracked. The mirror that led straight into her mysterious mind.

* * *

Yasmin sat on the arm rest, of the main chair. "It's okay, angel..."

Jade sat on the zebra rug, that lay below the couch, that they all designed, especially for the loft. "Yeah. I mean, remember the time when I worked with Burdine 'the founder editor and _Raining queen of fashion'._ Plus, if I was never sad that day we wouldn't have this magazine..."

Cloe sniffled and rubbed her nose on her hand. "Maybe you're right..."

Sasha walked over to the office and came back with a tissue. After she handed the tissue to Cloe a sizzling sound was heard from the Bratz office. Cloe blew her nose and said in a shaky voice, "Sasha, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Cloe sat up. Now, she was extremely frightened. Jade got up from the ground and slowly walked towards the office. She looked behind her at the rest of her friends. "I'll check..."

Cloe called after her. "Be careful, Jade! Don't sting yourself if it's a bee, or something that could kill you!"

A scream was heard from the office, and all the girls screamed her name in fright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Our Old, Ancient Brand New, and Fun Friends**

The rest of the gang ran to the Office, where Jade was. Yasmin looked at a black fist with a red outline. "_What's_ that?"

Cloe ran behind Sasha. "That does not look normal. What if it wants to _kill_ us!"

Sasha looked at the fist, in shock and irony. "If it wanted to do that, wouldn't we be dead by-"

The fist went around the blue room and destroyed a couple computers, trashing the room. Everyone screamed and soon enough, Sasha looked at the fist. "Hey, we payed good money to make this office!"

Yasmin looked around. "Hey, wait, where's _Jade_?"

The fist hit the ceiling and it cracked a little. Then, fell to the floor in front of it. Cloe looked around the tattered room. "It _ate_ her!"

She buried her face in Sasha's new leather jacket. Sasha looked at her with annoyed face. The hand wandered around the office a bit more, until it finally grabbed the rest of the Bratz. They all screamed, in agony. Everyone, especially Sasha wondered how they were going to repair the damages.

"We could really use _Jade_ right about-"

The fist dragged them into a black hole of swirly black and red colors.

* * *

Still screaming, the black hole sent them falling into a pit of ice cold and white snow. Sasha stood up, choking on bits of it. "E-Everyone okay?" She looked at the rest of the girls, strangely.

Cloe got up, glancing at each of her friends. "N-No I am n-not okay! I j-just had a major d-drama queen incid-d-dent, my hairs c-covered in sn-n-now, I j-just t-took a shower today, a-and I t-thought it was summer! Also m-m-"

Sasha ran over to her and shook her. "Y-yo, drama m-mama we'll find a l-loop hole to this! We always-"

Cloe stared at the ground and sighed, crossing her arms. A black object soon, a rose from the high snow. Yasmin cocked her head walking over, "J-Jade?"

Yasmin ran over to the staring girl, happy to see her best friend. Then, Sasha walked over. "Oh N-no She's gone cr-razy."

Jade turned around, "N-no y-you g-guys l-_look_!"

Jade's shivering finger, pointed to a shimmering T that had Christmas lights everywhere. Cloe was next, to come over and see it, "H-How is t-that p-possib-ble it's a cartoon!"

Yasmin turned around, "I-I've got an-n idea!"

She started to run towards the tower, and sooner or later the rest of them followed. Cloe knocked loudly on the door.

* * *

**Inside the Tower...**

Beast Boy looked at the Cyborg who was in the kitchen. "Can someone get that!"

A smile appeared on Beast Boy's face.

"Why can't you get it you little booger?" He finished making his sandwich. "You're the closest to the door."

"I'm lazy..."

He put the remote on his lap. After looking back at Beast Boy, Cyborg angrily walked to the door. "Yes?"

Jade looked at Cyborg in amazement. "C-can we s-stay for t-the night?"

Beast Boy quit flipping through the channels and walked over to Cloe and the rest of the girls. "Yes, you can madame's."

He bowed and a smile appeared below his twinkling emerald green eyes, that glanced up at the four girls. They all laughed, and walked in. He stood there speechless. Barely anyone laughs at his own jokes. He ran over to them, that still shook, even on the couch. Sasha stole the remote off the coffee table. "Hm.. now what's on T.V here."

A picture of two couples appeared on the screen "No." Then, a cooking show. "No."

Cloe looked at Sasha. "No wait, flip back!"

She turned the channel to where the blonde haired girl, had asked. "Cloe why do you want to watch an old cooking show? It's just.."

Cloe shushed her and continued to watch the person bake . "Because, where do you think I learned to make my delicious cookies?"

Beast Boy came over, and slumped down on the leather couch, while Silkie slithered around below. All of the girls picked up their feet. "What's that!"

Cloe screamed. Beast Boy looked at her and picked it up. "Oh he wont bite it's just Silkie, see?"

He smiled at Cloe and she shrunk back closer to her friend Sasha.

Beast Boy put him near her eyes, "You wanna hold him?"

All the girls declined saying, 'pass...' and 'I'd rather not...' Beast Boy put Silkie back on the ground and watched him, instead of whatever the girls put on T.V. Robin and Starfire entered the room talking to each other.

Robin walked over to Beast Boy, "Um... Beast Boy, who are these people?"

He looked at his leader. "Uh..."

"You mean you just let these people inside, without getting to know them _first_?"

Beast Boy's eyes wandered over to the girls. Sasha stood up, beginning to introduce herself. "Well, I'm Sasha."

She looked at the rest of the group and they all stood up. The pale, black haired girl looked at Robin. "I'm Jade."

The blond smiled, a little nervously. "Cloe."

The last girl arose. "...and I'm Yasmin. We came because... we were suffering out in the cold and we needed a place to stay. This place was the closest. Is this an Island?"

"_Yeah_...Hm... But don't any of you guys have a place to stay?"

They all looked at each other. Cloe came forth. "Well we did, at a place called Stylesville, and then a huge... and I mean huge..." Robin rose an eyebrow at her strange story. "...fist came out of the floor and grabbed all of us, to bring us here in the shivering, desperate, horrible, unresisting, freezing, felt like-"

Sasha looked Cloe, covering her descriptive mouth, "I think he gets it."

Cloe's blushed and looked at the floor. Beast Boy looked at Cloe. "What did the fist-thingy look... like?"

Cloe looked at Jade to tell. "It was a... dark, red, and black one that popped out of our office floor. Very creepy and abnormal."

Starfire remembered something that happened in the past, "Beast Boy! did you not have the experience to see a fist that had the red and black?"

The four girls couldn't help but stare at the messed up alien girl's words. Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Nope! Don't remember..."

Starfire's face heated up in anger. "But, you were in the room of friend Raven's, that day and told us about friend Raven's mirror an how-"

"N...yeah... Still don't remember..."

He smiled and star steamed with anger and frustration. "Hmph!"

She left the room, unhappy with the fact that she had no proof, that he'd done any of that. So, she just walked back to the main doors and to a metal room, that read, in engraved letters: "Starfire".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Horror Tower**

At 10:00 PM, all the Titans were asleep. But wait! What this: There was snoring coming from a certain girl in the main room! Jade squinted her eyes and rolled over to face a snoring Sasha. Hearing the slight rustle of blankets, Yasmin blinked her eyes open and shoved the blankets off herself. Both girls sat up and glared at Cloe ,who was already in a deep sleep. Jade stopped her glare and whispered to Yasmin, "How can Cloe can sleep through all this ruckus."

Yasmin shrugged and Jade got out of her sleeping bag. A blue moon illuminating the girl's face. She quietly tiptoed over to the snoring beauty. "Jade!" Yasmin whispered, still as quiet as a mouse. "What are you doing?"

Jade looked over at her, stopping in her tracks. "I'm just going to tell her to be quiet because-"

"You can't just tell her to be quiet!"

"Well why not? We can't sleep anyway...and-"

Yasmin watched her, shifting over to lay on her side. Down the hall a ghostly scream was heard from behind the two main doors. They both looked at it.

Yasmin whispered, scrunching back down in her blanket, "I'm going back to sleep."

The scream went off again and Cloe blinked her eyes open. She sat up and screamed. "What is that!"

Everyone shushed her and payed attention to Sasha, who was still dreaming. Jade bent down on on foot and shook her while whispering her name a couple times. As the shaking continued Sasha rolled over. Jade looked at her friends who shrugged.

Jade looked at Sasha once again whispering, "_Sasha_!"

Sasha finally awoke and looked angrily Jade, pulling off her blue mask. "What do you _want_?"

The scream sounded once again.

"There's that scream again." Yasmin sounded a little annoyed.

Cloe looked at Kool Kat. "Kool Kat, can't you check it out or something? It's really starting to scare me."

"No, I have gone through too much already. In fact, Why don't we all go?"

The rest of the group, thought for a moment, and Yasmin spoke up. "She does have a _point_..."

Everyone looked at the doors. Jade stood up and walked over to the main doors and looked at everyone, "Come _on_... lets go! Unless, you you want me to almost _die_ again..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Caught**

In the hallway all the girls tiptoed down it in fear, they've never been here before. Sasha stopped and looked back at everyone. "Are you guys even _sure_ you know where it came from?"

They all ignored her and continued walking. Sasha sighed, getting no answer from her friends. The sound went off again and again. Jade wrinkled her eyebrows and continued walking, "If this is a joke, I'm _not_ laughing... I mean it could be sound effects... from a _tape_ recorder..."

The scream went off again and Yasmin looked at Jade. "She is _right_...but, these people seem so familiar... I don't know if we should trust them..."

They all ran over to the door, where the screams came from. But, all it lead them to was a door that had a door plate. Jade read, "Raven." She looked at it. "Hm... I wonder if the sound could've came from her..?"

Cloe looked at a button by the door. "Um... do you think since there's no doorknob you press this, to open the door?"

Sasha stared at the button. "Well there's a 50/50 chance..."

Sasha pressed the button and the door slid open. They stood there, confused and shocked at the high quality technology. Cloe peered into the room, "Wow, and I thought this was all a dream...is it all a dream?"

Sasha walked inside, "Well, there's one way to find out."

As they walked in, they all looked at the creepy decorations. Cloe looked at the creepy masks, that stood upon a stand, next to a books shelf full of scrolls and books. "Talk about creepy... I thought Halloween passed already?"

"Hey, whats this?" Yasmin looked at a large globe that sat below a shelf and started spinning it. Sasha walked over, to get a closer look. "I thought the earth was blue with green continents. Not a dusty sepia-tone with gray continents."

Yasmin left the globe and looked around some more, leaving it to spin and spin... Jade walked over to a dark vanity and looked at the broken mirror. "Check out the broken mirror..."

Sasha and Cloe looked at a bed, with beautiful walls of purple fire going vertical-ways surrounding it. Sasha touched the architecture, "Wow, is this a king sized bed or something."

Cloe sat down on it, "Oh my god, you should feel how soft this bed is!"

She laid back on four individual pillows and started to relax. Jade put down a hair-brush she was looking at, and payed attention to Cloe. "Cloe? this isn't your room! You shouldn't be trying out Raven's bed."

"Sorry. It's just so soft..."

Sasha shook her head smiling. Cloe left the bed and walked over to where her three friends stood. "Well, seams like no ones home. Maybe the screams are just in our heads..."

Jade cocked her head, with her hands on her hips. She moved her left hand off, her palm facing the ceiling. "Well then, I guess we all have the same imaginations because, that's _highly_ impossible..."

Just then a constant knocking was heard from behind the door. Cloe whispered, "Oh no! Everybody hide!"

She crawled under the bed with Jade, while Yasmin and Sasha hid behind the two masks. Beast Boy put his pointy ear up to the door. Cloe looked at Jade and whispered, "Do you think they're-"

Jade shushed her and looked back at the door.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and walked in, "Raven? Are you home?"

Cloe whispered again "What's he-"

Jade covered her mouth to shut her up. Beast Boy looked over at the bed and walked over. He crouched down, and for the first time, looked under it. "Hello..."

"Um..." Jade's eyes flickered around Raven's room. "Hi..."

She smiled at the green guy who asked. "What are you doing?"

Cloe looked at his sparkling green eyes. "Nothing..."

"_Really_?" They both nodded. "Why aren't _you_ and your friends in living room?"

Cloe and Jade pointed to the masks, got out from under the bed, and brushed off their dusty jeans. The three of them walked over towards the masks.

Sasha peeked out and Yasmin tugged her back behind. B.B cleared his throat and crossed his skinny arms. They're heads slowly came out in sorrow and wonder.

"What are you guys doing in here anyway? Don't you know that Raven doesn't let _anyone_ in her room?"

Cloe's eyes wandered around the room, in both astonishment and wonder, "Well, why not?" Her fingers trailed across the globe, "This place is amazing!"

Beast Boy shushed her, "I don't know..." He crossed his arms again, and shrugged. "She just doesn't. I guess, she hates... intruders..."

Sasha walked over to the sliding door. "Well... can we go? Because," She started to mumble her words. "This place is kind of freakin' me out."

The only answer she got was a smiling nod, from Beast Boy. "Sure can!"

He led the three of them back to main doors. The hallways were long and dark. They had no flashlight's either. Beast Boy probably didn't want them getting lost.

"So, your Cloe, right?"

She had her hands bunched together in a ball. She just nodded, "Mmmhmm..."

"That's _cool_!"

"Thanks, I... guess..."

She walked back over to her sleeping bag, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Morning at Titans Tower  
**

The next morning, everyone was happy and at the yellow bar table. Yasmin glanced at Cyborg, from across the table, "So what's for breakfast, Cyborg?"

"Well, it better not be meat..."

Beast Boy mumbled with his arms crossed. Cloe who sat next him looked over at him, "Why not?"

A gray glove covered the side of his mouth, whispering, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh."

Cloe started to nod her head, while it remained down, and out of any conversation what-so-ever. She didn't even get into Yasmin and Cyborg's conversation about foods.

"...and breakfast is served!" Cyborgs eyes lit up in generosity, as he laid a plate of eggs down, in front of the Spanish girl. "We should exchange recipe's sometime."

"Uh...yeah. Sure..."

After a while of flipping, he made his way around to everyone else. Beast Boy slid down in his seat. "I'm not hungry..."

"Why not?"

Sasha asked, over a mouthful of eggs.

"I could've been one of those dead birds!"

"Well you weren't..." Yasmin shrugged one shoulder with a smile. "So, that's good."

She leaned in to take a bite, while B.B sighed still not wanting any of the eggs, or any of the sausage, "I'm getting a glass of soy-milk..."

* * *

After breakfast, Yasmin walked over to Beast Boy. "Um...Why don't you eat meat, eggs, or any animal...? I mean I'm a vegetarian and I eat eggs."

"Because... I- I change into animals. So, I will not eat myself... or whatever I will turn into."

"Oh... Alright then..."

She got up off the leather couch and walked away to Cloe. Beast Boy gazed across the room to find the blonde girl. Her eyes twinkling just like Terra's used to. He just couldn't help it. She reminded him of her way too much that he could even mistake Cloe as Terra and Terra as Cloe. Cyborg sat next to him and looked at the staring piece of green. "Beast Boy..."

He raised an eyebrow and gave him a wet willy. "Aah!" B.B looked at Cy and gave him an annoyed look. "Dude! Thats like..." He looked around. "My... uh... Hearing ear! Thing like... Oh whatever!"

The changeling got up from the couch and left the room, leaving the girls be. Jade looked at her friends. "Hey I was thinking... maybe we should hit the mall tomorrow or something."

The rest nodded in agreement and Starfire walked over. "May I also join in the upcoming trip of the mall of shopping?"

"Uh.. sure..."

Cloe looked at her friends to see if it was okay with them as well. Yasmin looked at Starfire. "Of course you can join us..."

Sasha got up off the floor, "I don't see why not. It'll be fun!"

Star smiled joyfully. "Thank you new friends."

She gave them all a big group hug, that cracked their thin bony muscles. Cloe said through the tight squeeze, "Your welcome Starfire... But I think you just broke my arm..."

Starfire released the hug and everyone rubbed their thin arms. Starfire looked at them apologetically. "I am sorry! I did not mean to hurt the presence of you."

They all raised and eyebrow, as she left the room. Robin walked over and gave them a reason why she always leaves, "She always leaves when she feels unwelcome, or unwanted..."

They all watched as Starfire left the Main Room. Cloe looked at Robin's mysterious face, "Well, we never meant to..." Cloe walked closer to him, until they were face to face. "We promise that tomorrow, will be the best day she's ever had!"

Robin watched Cloe's blank face, as if he were looking for an answer. "But-"

He soon enough, turned around, and left the room after Starfire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sleepy heads...

Sasha woke up from the floor and stretched. Then walked over to Jade and Cloe who took over the couch. "Hey people..." She whispered, her voice levitated up to a scream "Wake up!"

The rest of the girls screamed. All lifting off their places in shock. "I thought we were going to the mall today... Why are you all so sleepy?"

Yasmin yawned. "I don't know..." She looked at her watch she bought when she was in Stylesville. Orange with rhinestones wrapping around her wrist, and a dark round compass hiding behind the minute and second hands. "Maybe because its only _4:00 AM_."

Jade moaned and fell back down below the couch. "Can't we wait until 6:00."

She pulled back up the covers and started to relax. While Cloe and Sasha watched the two sleepyheads. "Okay..." Sasha began. "Then I guess Cloe,Starfire, and I will just have to meet you there."

The two girls walked toward the towers hallways. Cloe stopped, looking back at them. "I'll call one of you at six okay?"

They both nodded mumbling 'yeah' or 'mm-hm.' The blond followed Sasha to Starfire's purple room.

In Stars room, Knocking came from the sliding door. "Yes, you shall proceed!"

Cloe looked at Sasha as if her eyes asked her if she could press the button. The African American nodded in approval. When they entered, Cloe asked. "Aren't you going?"

Starfire nodded. "Mm-hm."

She followed them out the doors, passing the main room and the front door leaving the two sleep bugs alone.

6:00 pm

Jade's i-phone rang and she and Yasmin moaned loudly. Then Kool Kat pressed down on it so she could answer. "JADE WAKE UP!" Cloe's voice yelled.

She wanted to mumble why? But then remembered where she was supposed to go. "Duh!" She said hitting herself on the forehead. "Yasmin wake up we gotta get to the mall!"

Yasmin moaned and rolled over. Annoyed by her crankiness Jade got up off the floor threw her pillow at her. "PRETTY PRINCESS WAKE UP!"

As she got no response she ran over and started whacking her with it. Yas slowly opened her eyes and gave Jade a mad face. "Alright alright, I'm up!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**** Just to tell you, I'm not trying to make the Bratz sound rude to Starfire, by making them hate on Starfire's original T.T outfit. I'm just making the Bratz, try to show Starfire what a Passion For Fashion is (I guess you could say.). I don't know how exactly to word it, but you get the point.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Couture Me!

Yasmin and Jade finally made it to Sasha, Starfire, and Cloe, tired and out of breath. "Here!..." Jade breathed, holding up a finger. Then fell to the floor.

Everyone looked at her speechless. Yasmin dropped out of being tired for a moment and said, "So!" Her hands clapped together. "Where are we headed first."

"Well..." Cloe began. "I was thinking we show our friend Star how to shop the Bratz way."

They all looked at Starfire's outfit and shook their heads thinking it expressed her alien side too much. Also this was a time for fun! They all ran over to one of the mall's maps. Well, besides Starfire since she floats on air. "How about..." Sasha tapped her chin.

Yasmin looked at everyone, pointing to one of the stores on the map. "Couture Fashion sounds cool..."

Sasha shook her head and looked back at Yasmin. "I'd like to look at Star Rock And Shine."

Yasmine put her hands on her hips, she wasn't very pleased with the fact, that they didn't want to go to the same store, and might might have split up like always. Sasha and Yasmin thought for a moment.

"Hm... I kind of agree with Yas why not we check out Couture Fashion. They have to have at least some styling outfits." Jade said, still looking at the map.

They all agreed. But star payed no attention. Instead, she was looking at a bottle of mustard, at a hotdog stand. "Come on Starfire!" Cloe called.

When they finally reached 'Couture Fashion', they wandered around with Starfire following behind. Jade piled through tons of outfits. As Sasha and Yasmin looked through the jewelry. But Cloe took Starfire over to look at all the awesome shoes, they had.

Until, Yasmin told everyone, to come see what awesome necklace Sasha found for Starfire. Everyone came, except for Starfire who didn't even hear what Yasmin said. "Hey girls check this out."

It was a green gem attached to a gold chain that had amazing designs on the Jade stone. "Nice pick Bunny Boo!"

Cloe exclaimed holding a shoe box. They all got back to what they were doing, but after a while of constant searching, they were finally done, and started for the dressing rooms. Each girl modeled, walking out in their amazing fashions. Starfire refused though, she didn't know how to pose like these girls.

They all said, with happy smiles. "Come on.."

Jade handed Star an outfit, Cloe gave her a box of shoes, and Sasha handed her that beautiful necklace she found. Then, pushed her into a dressing room.

While they waited for Star to change she finally walked out, and man did she look different. The Bratz eyes dazzled in shock. They sure did an amazing job at bring the 'human' side of Starfire out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Star's time to shine!

Star was wearing a Black shirt with tons of glittery sequins and dark blue jeans with a light shade of green near the knees. On her feet were now dark black high heels with roses on the side and drooping down on her neck was that dazzling necklace Yasmin and Sasha picked out. Everyone cheered at the new outfit. But star looked back at her old clothes then back at the group. "I do not... know if shall um... the look right at the clothing of this."

Jade went up to Star saying. "Oh come on...you look great. Now... lets see it."

Star tipped her head to the side confused. "What do you... the mean by the 'see it'?"

All the girls tipped there heads down. "Oh yeah they don't know about our mag and how we do posing and stuff." Cloe replied to Star and her BFF's. "But we mean by strutting you style."

Starfire raised and eyebrow. "Strutting my style?"

They nodded and Sasha came forth and looked at Jade. "Like for an example Jade's style is punky and a reaction between a moonlit sky and a smoky pit of fire."

Her hand pointed to Jade, telling her to pose her style. Jade turned around and jumped up lifting her leg forward with one arm halfway up facing the ceiling. The other halfway up but facing the floor. Then after a couple seconds she returned to a natural pose. "Yasmin?" Said Jade.

Yasmin rested her arm on her hip and her arm lifting up to the middle waving left to right getting higher as she waved it. Then she stopped and returned to normal. "She's sweet and peaceful. A good friend." Jade noted.

"Cloe? Sasha?"Asked Yaz.

Cloe looked at Sasha and she they both nodded. Like they had they were thinking the same thing and agreeing on it. Then they both raised one hand to the ceiling and picked up one leg folding it to the right then kicked. After that they took their hand down and took it to the right and then left while bending down until they were in a couching pose and both hands were on the floor.

"And Sasha's style is..." Yasmin thought for a moment. "A hip hop rock shot and Cloe's is a divalicous destiny of how she feels once in a while. Like if she's feeling lucky she'd throw on maybe a misty green top with some rockin boots."

Cloe looked at Pretty Princess. "Oh and maybe some glam jeans!"

"Uh..Angel back to reality." Sasha reminded.

"Oh sorry..."

Cloe smiled a nervous smile, snapping back to reality. Except Star looked more nervous though. Everyone gave her a pitiful look. Until an idea developed in her mind. She levitated and threw her arms up in the air and they all gave her bored looks like 'are you serious'. All the girls looked at each other with crossed arms and looked away. But it turns out, she wasn't finished. She actually did a handstand too. So they all looked at each other again and smiled nodding.

The trip to the malls stores ended and they came out walking out. All the Bratz twirling happily. Then continued to walk back to the tower all with new outfits and a bags full of clothes and the clothes they wore before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Omigosh!

They all reached the tower and Star ran to the it. Everyone bolted after her.

Inside, the bratz didn't know where she went. So they all rested near the couch breathing heavily. "What happened to you?" Cyborg asked.

Jade heaved in air, "Work... lots of work and... walking."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Cloe looked around and screamed at the red lights flashing around the room. "What the- what? Whats going on?!"

Everyone looked at the frightened girl. Robin spoke up. "A criminal. But maybe you guys should stay here."

"Come on, it can't be that bad..." Sasha smirked. "This is probably just one of my weird dreams again anyway. Because how could all this be happening. Especially if Ravens not here. Which she should be..."

Giving the remembrance of Raven to everyone now, made them feel like a bad friend. They'd almost forgotten she left. Well because they have new people to pay attention to. Robins communicator started to beep too. "We gotta go team. Besides maybe we can get the news on where Raven _actually _is."

Beast Boy looked at his team still upset. "I guess I'll go get Ra- Star..."

He shook his head running toward the hallway doors. As the rest started toward the crime scene. Even the girls managed to sneak out to get a glimpse of the titans _really _fighting. Instead of just actors pretending to be them on some old cartoon.

BB made it out of the halls with Starfire and noticed Cloe, Yasmin, and their friends were gone. "Oh no..."

Fighting Time!

When the two arrived Beast Boy looked around as he fought. But Star was just in it to win it. Robin looked at the criminal. "_Who are you?"_

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said a gravely solemn voice hidden face behind a hood. It had a ring to it though like a scratchy bell.

Jade looked closely sitting perched on a windows ledge. "I don't get it. Who is this person and what do they want? I don't even recognize them." She looked at her friends, who were actually in the room. "I'm going in."

"But Kool Kat!"

"What?" She was now annoyed by Cloe's words. "You can't go! That person has a bad fashion statement!"

"So."

She jumped down and all girls screamed. They thought she might kill herself if she was up this high. "Back off!"

She jumped up and kicked the person in the stomach. Robin watched her in fright and confusion. Because if he lets her get hurt he has no responsibility in giving her a cast and _no way _in contacting her family about it. She walked up to the KOed demon and took its hood down.

The girls eye opened revealing a half robot face girl. Just like cyborg. But she didn't have dark skin. She had pale. Jade looked at her confused and disgusted.

"And you thought I was down."

Her glowing red eye shot out a lazer beam to send Jade flying against a building. "Oof!"

Cyborg cracked his knuckles, one hand turning to cannon. "Sorry..." his frown turned to an unhappy smile. "even if I'm not allowed to hurt a girl."

He pointed it to her and her non glowing eye that was gray turned blue for a second then back to normal. "How the..."

She stood up and kicked him to fly to the building almost landing on Jade. So lucky for her she moved quickly. Other people began to come. "Great..." The boy wonder mumbled.

Another girl with white brown hair arrived with a sun like thing wrapping around a revealing belly button. She looked up at the foggy sun and Beast Boy went running as jaguar. "Whats wrong kitty kitty?"

She walked up to him and shot him with lightning. "Aahh.."

Beast Boy held his head and she looked at him with her serious lowered eyes. Before fainting he looked at her with a mad face. But just sat there for a moment like he was being hypnotized.

"Beast Boy!" Star yelled from the sky.

"Oh... too bad for your little friend."

"Huh?"

Starfire looked at red haired girl with golden turquoise eyes.

In Robins spare time he managed to get away from Cyborg's great grand daughter and to Jade and him. "You two okay?"

"No..." Jade said mumbling

"Whats wrong?"

"WATCH OUT is whats wrong! Look behind you!"

He looked behind and Beast Boy was walking up with his killer claws. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy snap out of it!"

"He's not apart of your team anymore." his hypnotist muttered.

"What?"

"Kill him." She said watching BB with a smile.

Beast Boy ran up to him getting ready to claw his face apart. "Some Christmas this has turned out to be."

Robin gripped his staff on his belt ready for impact.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The end... or not!

The bratz watched from the window. "Oh no! What if this is going to be the end of Robin. Which leads to the end of-"

Yas covered Cloe's annoying mouth. She mumbled mouth fulls of nothing.

Robin took it out and closed his eyes tightly in sorrow whacking his teammate away.

Beast Boy growled with heat. "BB cut it out!" Cy yelled.

Nothing happened and all it did was make her command Beast Boy to kill cyborg too. Cyborg got up and the changeling scraped at cyborgs chest to reveal wires. Cy widened his eyes and Beast growled more. The robot man stepped back.

Starfire flew around in a circle. And still the girl followed in anger. Starfire backed away and started to mold a star bolt into her fist. Just when the girl made her slam to ground without even touching her. Not even having magic around her either.

Star tried getting up and the girl pinned her down with her foot on Stars neck. Star reached up. And the golden eyed telekinesis crouched down pinning her arms down too. Star gasped for air. "R-Ro-"

"What is that you want?"

Taking in a whole gasp full of air she managed to choke out, "ROBIN!"

After that Starfire's enemy choked her more. Robin looked over at Starfire who's face was starting to turn purple. He gasped and ran over in sight of his best friend getting ready to faint or even die!

"Stay away from her!"

"And why is that?" She dug her nails into starfire's skin and dragged them up her neck leaving a scar behind.

"You just made a _big _mistake!"

He ran over and kicked the girl in the head. Flipped around her to grab her shoulders and thrust her across the ice cold snow. She got up a little, but dropped back down in pain.

Tears fell from Stars face and she didn't want to move at all. "Starfire!" Robin ran over to her and looked at one of the deep scars. He made a shocked face noticing how deep and long they really were. He looked at Cyborg. "CYBORG!" Cyborg turned to face him. "I have to take Starfire back to the tower! And I'll meet you back there. You can handle yourself right?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay good..." Robin picked Starfire up and grappled a building swinging them as close to the tower as possible.

Cy made a sad face watching his last hope go home. "I guess..."

Robin made it to the tower rushing Star to the towers infirmary. Doing whatever he could to get rid of the damage. Especially when Beast Boy messed around with the band aids and bandages last October. Telling everyone how good of a mummy he made for Halloween.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Ravens spell book

Cyborg came back very damaged. "I couldn't get away."

Robin ran over. "Well wheres Beast Boy?"

Jade walked in with her friends. "He got hypnotized too much! We couldn't snap him out of it."

"No matter how much we tried to make him laugh. Hows Star doing?"

Robin looked down. "SHE DIED DIDN'T SHE?!" Cloe looked around. "Oh this horrible!! Why'd Raven have to go and why did we have to come I dont get it! Its just- UGH!!!"

She fell down on the leather couch. "Does she_ always_ freak out like that?" Robin complained.

"Pretty much." said Jade.

They all watched her cry for a little bit. Then ignored her. "Wait I have a question? Doesn't Raven have spell books?"

Pretty Princess leaned on the couch. "Yeah why?" Said Robin.

"Because just because we're not witches or warlocks does not mean we cant use spells."

She ran to Raven's room. Cyborg looked at Robin as they walked down the hall. "What do you think she's referring to?"

Robin shrugged and continued following her and the rest of the girls.

In Rae's room, Yasmin took a book off the shelf and skimmed through the table of contents. "Here we go..." She looked at everyone then at the book. "A lost person spell."

She put it in the middle of the floor and was sitting cross legged. Then motioned for everyone to come over and sit with her. And they did.

Yasmin looked at the ingredients and looked through Raven's candles to find the right colors. Blue and purple and gray. Three colors that described her. She set them up around every corner of the circle. "Okay..." She looked at the book again. "Everyone good with meditating?"

"Meditating?" Sasha said in grief. "What do I look like Buddha to you?"

"Sasha... You need to think of the person in your meditation. You do remember Raven right?"

"No, I'm gonna go cheer Angel up."

"_Fine_..."

"Okay..." She picked up the book and began to read. "You may do this alone. But if you per say are in a group you must first take some things or a couple candles to describe the person. Place the candles or things around your meditation circle. Join hands, think of the desired person whom is to be missing and concentrate. While doing you may feel unpleasant or horrible thoughts. This is not to be of alarm though. So if this person is of much importance to you and you need them right this instant. Never let go. By being in a group you must not distract each other and be in a quiet room where you are not to be bugged or distracted in any way. And... there's another way but that requires a soul self in which we all do not have."

She took a match from a box she found and lit the three candles in the circle. Then everyone took each others hands. Jade didn't know if she wanted take Cyborgs hand because she was kind of scared that he might crush it. Turns out he didn't. As everyone thought, the magic was taking place and Robins blood felt like fire boiling to the extreme. He tried ignoring it. Cyborg felt like someone were tearing him apart again.

A long wait of pain and frustration that they couldn't let go. Had to keep on it. In Robin's mind the pain washed away. He saw Ravens face in the darkness of his head... But how... was this happening in everyone's head?

A huge shock went through everyone and the face of Raven escaped Robin's mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

More Explaining But help!

The group awoke on the floor of the main room. "What happened?" Jade asked.

"Raven!" Robin got up and ran to her room.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sasha asked. "You see I told you we weren't Buddha's and now you just made Robin CRAZY!

"Sorry..." Said Yasmin. "I didn't know he was going to go _crazy_."

"Well he did."

Robin ran back to the room and announced. "WE GOT RAVEN BACK!"

Raven walked through the main room. "Okay what happened to Robin... and.. who are these people."

The girls sighed. "I guess I'll tell her." Robin walked over to Raven to tell her her the who story and how BB got hypnotized and Starfire got hurt.

"Oh.."

"I don't know what to do Beast Boys gone and its already Christmas Eve." Robin sighed. "Anything in mind."

Raven smiled at Robin and nodded.

* * *

Raven was in her room and she took some potions of the shelf spreading them around her with her magic. She sat down and looked up at a swirling black and red portal. Her eyes started to glow. "Azarath..." She squinted her eyes in concentration. "Metrion Zin...Zinthos!"

Her soul self sprung out of her flying through the vents of the tower and through every part of the tower to find a way to the outside in search of Beast Boy

She looked around all of Jump... Nothing. Raven gasped having a blink of where he really was. She screamed as her eyes faded back to normal, losing concentration. Everyone ran to her from the main room. She looked at the Bratz girls. "Anyway to get to Stylesville?"

They all shook their heads."Okay... then I guess I'll have to make one."

A vortex appeared in front of them all. Then Raven went through. Robin made a confused face. "I'd rather stay."

"What don't wanna leave your Girlfriend unsupervised."

Cyborg walked through. "No... Well- grr!"

He ran back to the infirmary. All the girls awed at Robin. He cared so much about Star. "Yo you coming or not. Because we could use some help getting around."

"Oh sorry." Cloe said.

Jade and Yasmin ran through along with everyone else. Before the portal closed Star wasn't fully recovered and Robin was carrying her. Since she was kind of dizzy from laying so long. So Robin Made it just in time.

When they made it, the portal closed behind them. Robin put star down and stood next to her. All the scents and smells of Stylesville filled their mouths and noses. Just when Cloe walked around "Ah... Stylesville. I missed this place."

"And..." Cloe looked at herself. "I'm back in my own cartoon world. I mean yours is so non colorful. No offense."

Robin crossed his arms.

"Speaking of you guys." Yasmin looked at Robin. "You look almost like Eitan but with more spikier hair."

"Ei..who?"

"Eitan. He works at the smoothie bar."

Raven looked at the large mix of canceled shows. "Hello? Beast Boy?"

Cyborg looked at smoothie bar stand. "Ooh.. speaking of food.."

He ran over to the stand. Everyone mumbling in annoyance. "I'd like to have a.. he looked at the menu." Cyborg looked at the orange table. Arms rested. "Hm.. do you have anything _besides _smoothies."

Robin hit himself on the forehead as everyone stood behind some flowers near the bar. Eitan continued cleaning his smoothie blender. "Why does everyone ask that. No I do not. Why do think they call it a-" He turned around and saw a giganitc human robot and his anger turned to a scared face. "Smoothie... bar..."

"Alright then I guess I'll just have a blueberry smoothie."

Robin shook his head as it faced the ground. "Come on..." Yasmin said. "I'm getting thirsty anyway..."

They all walked over. "Hi Eitan." Yas greeted. "This is Cyborg. He's from jump city, just like Raven, Robin, and Starfire."

"Um... Am I dreaming."

Yasmin shook her head. "Okay. But-"

Jade cut Eitan off. "I no. We also thought it was impossible when we saw the black and red fist and the T tower." Eitan raised an eyebrow at the fist thing. "Its a long story."

Eitan nodded still in a little bit of disbelief. "How can I be sure that your not lying."

Raven's black aura wrapped around Cy's cup as he held it to his mouth and made it fall down his metal.

"Whoa!" Eitan screamed in fright.


End file.
